Ginny's Knight
by theotherchick
Summary: Ginny Weasley has a hero in her life, her big brother Bill.  A short look at the special relationship between a little girl and her first hero.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. While I always wished for brothers, Ginny just wishes for fewer. And I do love the twins so don't think I don't, but all boys are awful at 10.

"Fred, George! Give it back! Mum! They won't give him back!"

Ginny Weasley cried with fury and flung herself at her twin brothers as they tossed a small rag doll back and forth above her small frame. It wasn't that they were cruel, well not exactly, they were simply her older brothers and as such felt that it was their right--nay, duty--to dish out a bit of torture to their youngest sibling.

The twins stopped abruptly, the small treasure held high and listened for the footsteps of their mother. Once satisfied that their game was not about to be interrupted, The twins began with the taunting--in two voices--that was their trade mark even at the age of 10.

"Ickle Ginny-kins"

"Ginevera"

"Oi, good show, ickle Ginevra want her"

"Dolly?"

The twins teased Ginny in baby voices and even took the step to use her given name.

"Arrgghhh"

7 yr old Ginny launched herself with full force at George's legs and brought him to the ground with a resounding thump as his head hit the floor. Little Ginny pounced on him once he was down and began pummeling him with her small fists as he attempted to ward her off with his hands flung in front of his face.

"Don't call me Ginevra! You great...wanker!"

Each word was punctuated with the impact of one of her fists making contact with a part of his upper body. Upon hearing his baby sister use a bad word, Fred began to laugh loudly at his twin's predicament.

"Think it's funny, eh?" George struggled to speak and protect himself at the same time as he rolled toward his partner in crime and brought Fred down with a sweep of his already gangly leg.

This is how Percy found them, in a pile in the middle of the second floor hallway. With a look of disgust and a sniff at their childishness, the very serious and self important 13 yr old stepped around the three on the floor before glaring at them and pointedly closing his door. The look on their brother's face caused Ginny and the twins to all break into gales of laughter on the floor. Finally able to control their laughter--

"Give him back!" Ginny screeched in the silence.

"No!" Fred and George replied in unison.

And with that, the twins jumped up and--sounding for all the word like an entire herd of elephants--ran down the stairs, jumping the last few, and ran out the kitchen door of the Burrow. They thought they were in the clear, until they found themselves frozen in place. Looking around, the twins saw the source of their problem. Bill. The twins liked their oldest brother but they knew that his sense of fairplay and honesty had been sorely tested.

"Ginny! They're out here."

Ginny came running out the door intent on causing some pain to her horrible brothers. But once she saw her favorite brother, Bill, standing there she slowed.

"They took Harry...and they won't ...give him back!"

Ginny panted out of breath and still worked up. Bill walked over to his younger brothers and taking the small doll from the boys, he looked at its nondescript face and body dressed in Gryffindor red and gold. He recognized it as the small gift he'd given Ginny for Christmas the year he'd been named prefect of his house. Releasing Fred and George with a look that told them to make themselves scarce, Bill handed the doll over to his adored and only sister. She looked up at her tall, handsome seventeen year old brother, her eyes shining with the kind of love and hero worship that might make another teenage boy uncomfortable but not Bill. He'd loved his little sister since the first time he'd seen her and her fiery nature had convinced him that--like himself--she was a Griffindor to the core.

Bill grabbed Ginny's small hand in his own and walked with her to sit under the tree in the garden

"Harry, eh?"

"Uh, huh! He's a hero. Someday we're going to have adventures, together. We'll defeat the terrible two-headed Gred monster." Ginny said with such seriousness that it was hard for Bill not to laugh.

"I thought I was your hero?" Bill said with what he'd intended to be mock hurt, but found that he was actually feeling a bit of a pang. He liked being the hero of his sister's stories.

"You are, Bill, but you rescue me. Me and Harry are going to rescue everybody else." Ginny said as she leaned against the comfort of the most heroic boy she could imagine.

"Do you have to go back to school?"

"Yup! Head boy...gotta keep 'em in line."

"At least, you're taking Percy with you. Why can't you take Fred and George, too?"

"They are a bit much, aren't they?" Bill chuckled at the tone of Ginny's voice. The twins were going to be hell when they got to Hogwarts and he was secretly glad that he'd be gone by then.

"You haven't mentioned Charlie, Ginny-cub. Do you want me to take him with me too?"

"Yes." Ginny said that too quietly.

"Alright, what happened?" Ginny wouldn't meet his eyes. "Gin?"

"Hecaughtmewithhisbroom." Ginny said quickly and quietly.

"He caught you with his broom?" Ouch! Bill could well imagine his Quiddich obsessed brother's reaction to Ginny messing with his beloved broom.

"Did he yell?"

Ginny just nodded, her head down.

"Do you want me to vanquish him with Godric Gryffindor's sword, m' lady?" Bill said with his most courtly voice, causing Ginny to giggle at the image of her hero riding off to confront the Charlie Dragon brandishing the legendary sword.

"No, Me and Harry already did." The look on her face telling Bill that Charlie was in more trouble than he knew. "Do I want to know?"

"No." Ginny said with a self-satisfied smile on her face.

"Did you get the broom off the ground?"

"It was brilliant!" Ginny replied her eyes shining at the memory.

_Yep, Gryffindor to the core. Merlin help Harry Potter if he ever meets my little lioness._

With a quick hug, Bill stood and stretched. "M'lady?" Bill held out his hand to Ginny with a deep bow. "Lets go see if there's any leftover pie from last night."

Ginny jumped up and yelled "I get the biggest piece!" The little red haired pixie ran toward the Burrow with her knight in shining armor on her heels.

Fin

I hope you liked it. I have been thinking alot about Ginny. How could she not idolize the ever so dashing Bill, and it helps to explain her feelings about Phlegm, no woman would be good enough.


End file.
